


The Dexy Playlist

by Dexydex (ryleigh_and_cats)



Series: Dexydex Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Nurse is so extra, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleigh_and_cats/pseuds/Dexydex
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:"okay this is a little nsfw but it's totally my headcanon that nursey has a sex playlist and the first song on it is "i feel it coming" by the weeknd and daft punk and one day mb over like winter break and they crash at nursey's place in new york and dex is just laying on the bed waiting for nursey to come out of the bathroom so they can get it on and then the song comes on and nursey finally comes out of the bathroom naked but he's like dancing and smiling to the music and being goofy and then dex is like laughing and nursey dances all the way to the bed and they’re both laughing and they are soft and warm and happy together and they have a good night Thank You″





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun prompt! 
> 
> Also this song has been added to my nurseydex playlist.
> 
> *Currently Un-Betaed*
> 
> Mature Rating because it gets kind of nsfw.
> 
> (http://dexydex.tumblr.com/post/154959414649/okay-this-is-a-little-nsfw-but-its-totally-my)

It’s was a pretty mild New Year's for New York. There was still snow on the ground and bite to the air, but, they had probably never been warmer than under a blanket shared by the two of them. Nursey had invited Dex from Maine to spend New Years and the rest of winter break together. He figured Dex could see the sites and He could look at the sight that was Dex, a win-win for both parties. They had sneaked away from the party downstairs to the roof. It was quieter than the party but you could still hear cars honking and people pouring in and out of bars, but it was Dex who broke the silence between them. 

"Wow… its really incredible view.“ 

Nursey took the risk and stared at his profile and sighed, “Yeah, it really is.“ 

The wind chapped color brought from the cold was being taken over by flushed dark pink, crawling from his neck up to his ears and finally across his cheeks. Dex cleared his throat. His eyes still straight ahead. 

“Hey, I -uh- never thanked you for inviting me down to see you. I’ve had…” 

He turns his head to look at Derek. 

“A lot of fun and your parents are really nice. So -uh- yeah thanks.” 

(Cue extended eye contact) Derek looks away first. With an eyebrow raised and smirk pulling on the left side of his mouth.

“Wow, you having fun, it’s a New Year's Eve miracle.” 

The shove followed by the muttered “Asshole” has him snickering. Still, He leans back to Dex’s side. The muffled sounds of the countdown. 

(10! 9! 8! 7! 6!) 

“Hey, Dex?” “Hmm?” They look up and resumed their intense stare. 

(5! 4! 3!) 

“Uh..” 

(2! 1!) 

There are cold chapped lips being pressed to his own. They are firm and insistent. There are cheering erupting downstairs and on the streets. Hands sliding up from his cheeks up to his hair under the back of his beanie. His hands are pulling at Dex’s waist closer to his body. Next thing he knows he has a lap of a warm redhead. Kissing is being punctuated with soft sighs and progressing to deeper and dirtier kisses. He shivers from the sinful use of tongue and the cold without the blanket. He pulls back just enough to rest his forehead against the other man. 

 

“Would you be interested in continuing this downstairs in my very well heated bedroom?” 

He is kissing down his neck and thanking whatever higher being for that smooth line because it sure as hell wasn’t his. 

“God. Yes.” That voice is low and dangerous for Derek’s health. 

He continues,“Good idea, my ass is fucking freezing right now.” 

There is bark of laughter that rings out, “Well we can’t have that happen to this amazing hockey butt…” 

His hands dip from his waist to his ass. 

“Now can we?” 

 

Luckily the party is still in full swing that no one has noticed that them going into Derek’s bedroom. As soon as the door closes, Dex back to kissing him with all of his coiled intense fire. Jackets are roughly pulled off of shoulders to the floor. Icy hands are pulling at buttons and sliding under sweaters. 

They are in the same position as before but with significantly less clothes. Derek’s hands enjoying the luxury of flushed freckled skin as Dex adds another bruise along his neck and shoulder. 

 

“Dex.” He gasps. 

“Hmm?” He replied lifting his head up from his neck. 

“I am just really glad you’re here”, he uses his leverage to flip Dex onto his back, “and I really want to show just how glad I am.” 

He wiggles his eyebrows. There is an “o fuck” from Dex. 

“Is that okay?” 

"Yeah -fuck- of course that’s okay.“ 

"Sw'awesome, I have to grab somethings from the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” 

Derek gives Dex one more lingering kiss before walking over to the bathroom attached to his room. 

The water is cooling his overheated skin of his face. He watching the droplets crawl down his face and neck as he brackets the sink with arms. 

"Okay, Chill. You are not going to waste the opportunity that has presented itself. So get it together. go out there and blow his freaking mind.“ 

His reflection looks at him unbelieving the words coming out his mouth. 

"Ugh, because of you don’t he might change his mind about everything.” 

He takes one more calming breath and grabs his Shitty’s Approved Safe Sex Kit ™. 

 

(During this time, Dex has change his position the bed like six times. He trying to find a pose that says, ‘I am confident, sexy, and definitely not trying really really hard to impress you’. The longer Nursey takes in the bathroom, the more Dex is worried that Nursey has changed his mind about this, or, him.)

 

Derek flips through phone for the perfect playlist. After the phone is plugged into the speakers, suddenly it speaks, out in the bedroom, 

“Now playing SEXY DEXY Playlist.” 

He hears a giggle coming from Dex. He smiles in relief that Dex sounds happy and comfortable in his bed. Nursey comes out of the bathroom to see miles and miles of legs, killer set of abs, and a gloriously mischievous smirk. He poses in the doorway with his most seductive face on. (Get rekt, Dex.) 

Derek starts to get into the song. He is swaying his hips and rolling his stomach. There was even a deadly dip and wink combo that has Dex signaling him to come closer with smile and tilt of his chin. He drops the kit on the nightstand and he then very slowly starts to inch his boxers off to the beat of the chorus. He does while maintain eye contact with Dex and mouthing the lyrics. Dex looks like he can’t believe his luck, and, like he is going to ruin Derek. Derek straddle Dex’s thighs. He showing off another slow gliding body roll. Dex’s hands instantly go Nursey’s abs, feeling them flexing and relaxing as he moves. 

 

“I was starting to get worried that you fell in there, Nurse.” He chirps. 

“Why would you have come and rescue me?” 

He says as his drops his hips down to grind. Dex huffs out something between a laugh and growl but still has a wide smile. 

“I still can’t believe wanna date guy with a sex playlist named after me.” 

“It all part of the charm… wait you want to DATE me?” 

Dex sputters and tighten his grip on Nursey’s hips, “Uh..um… well yeah? Is that okay? I mean if you don’t want to, that’s cool too. I’d understand.” 

Nursey laughs as he is very charmed, “Being boyfriends would be the chilliest.” 

Dex groans. 

“Ugh. Yeah I am going to have break up with you. I draw the line at guys who use the word ‘chilliest’ ” 

He says in faux seriousness. 

“Bullshit, you like me too much.” 

Derek says as he leans down to kiss him deeply. Dex pulls away to looks at him with painfully earnest eyes. 

“True. I think I am already in love with you.” Dex is already reeling him into another kiss before song transitions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> You can find me at http://dexydex.tumblr.com/
> 
> I am still taking asks and I am usually down to talk about Nurseydex.


End file.
